roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blizzard
}} Blizzard is a Russian map in Phantom Forces. It was introduced in update 4.3.0. Overview Blizzard is set in a Russian town, and takes place mostly outdoors with buildings and vehicles scattered about. A main road runs from the North Bridge to the East Tunnel, with a collapsed bridge inbetween. Snow particles can be seen falling from the sky and the trees are also covered in snow. The map was reworked by the original creator, WolfDawgz, as well as MrBlauwk for the Israeli Weapons Update in December of 2019. Objectives Landmarks The map is made up of various buildings, roads and tunnels which can be used to identify the player's location. These are listed below, and can be seen on the image to the right: * North Bridge * A Town * Hospital ** Hospital Yard * Station * West Tunnel * Bridge, in the centre of the map ** Under Bridge, which has two tunnels going under the bridge * Alley * Garage ** Garage Yard * Complex * South Tunnel * C Town Strategy Due to the open nature of this map, keeping on the move can help the player avoid being shot at. The long sight-lines promote the use of a medium to long-ranged weapon, such as a Battle Rifle or Designated Marksman's Rifle, though Sniper Rifles, Assault Rifles and Light Machine Guns are also viable. When using weapons other than these, the player should keep in mind that in the areas beside Bridge they will be at a disadvantage, due to not being able to engage enemies at longer distance. This means they should flank around the buildings and props placed at the edge of the map to allow them to get behind enemy lines and subsequently take the enemies by surprise, increasing the chances of survival and kills. When using a Sniper Rifle, the player should make sure to only have a few sight-lines to their position, limiting the chance of being killed from an unknown area. A good way to do this is sniping from the windows on the buildings, or using the roof of the hospital. The player can also go inside many of the vans dotted around the map, which provide good cover for the torso when crouching - though they should still be aware of the possibility for headshots, as well as the easy access for flanking enemies to come up behind them. Being on the Bridge can be a deathtrap if the player is unaware of enemy positions, however if enemies are spotted it can be easy for a player with an LMG to gain easy kills using the height advantage and cover to aid them. Development and Revisions =''Original Version''= This section refers to versions of the map which are part of 'Blizzard 2.0'. For the original 'Blizzard 1.0', which won the Reddit mapping contest, see the tab at the top of the page. For the remake, see below. Before Blizzard went through the reviewing process in the StyLiS Community Map Creation Program (SCMCP), the map was almost identical to the pre-4.11.0 version of the map in terms of basic layout, however there were many sections missing. For example, the garage area had no wall surrounding the yard, the hill and points had no cover, and there were practically no props, vehicles or trees. This can be seen in the image (right). In the Test Place, the map went through numerous further developments, including adding more cover and props to areas in order to block sight-lines. By the release, many props had to be removed due to the high part-count nature of triangle terrain, which caused performance issues on earlier versions. After the map had been released in-game, further changes which never shipped were also made, notably to the hill and the outer buildings. There were also changes which did make it into the game: * The logs which were found on the back of one of the trucks were anchored, after previously being able to be moved around by the player. This was fixed not only because the cover was useless once moved, but also due to physics calculations requiring extra power from the CPU, adding performance issues to an already difficult-to-run map. * The hill went through numerous changes, with the final version being comprised of vehicles and concrete barriers for cover. =''Remake''= The remake, which is present post-4.11.0, has most of the same features as the pre-4.11.0 version. The outside road connections are still present, with the North Bridge, South Tunnel and West Tunnel all being in almost the same place. The position of Garage, Hospital, and the two Towns is almost identical too. The changes come in the inner road layout, and the areas around the landmarks. The roads no longer connect at a junction in the middle of the map - instead the main road travels from the North Bridge, over the other road, then to the West Tunnel. The other road would have travelled underneatht the Bridge, however the collapse means that it no longer does. The most obvious change is the Bridge which has been added in the centre. It serves as a risk-reward area: if the player goes there they are at risk of being easily picked off by a sniper, however they have a large height advantage which allows them to more effectively kill enemies. The player, being on the bridge, would also be close to B or Hill in Flare Domination or KOTH respectively. Easter Eggs =Pre-4.11.0 Blizzard= * In the garage, there are laptops which contain various easter eggs: one had a 'Windoge 8' logo, while another had text saying 'OOFED' in the Grand Theft Auto font. There were also portraits of developers in each of the three cubicles. * In the buildings around flare B, one of the laptops references WolfDawgz, the original creator. Further references can be seen on one of the nearby cars, with trunk stickers clearly visible. * The green store near site C is named sMarbucks, a parody on Starbucks which references Mardemon1, a contributor to Phantom Forces' development. ** In this building is a cake with a label which reads 'Do not touch, noob'. ** Behind this is a frying pan on a stovetop. It is filled with grenades, in reference to the 'Greenades and Ham' meme, which parodies Dr. Seuss' book 'Green Eggs and Ham' * Near the Hill is a lemonade stand which has a sign, reading 'Lemonade. Only Your Soul.99'. This stand has a target inside it, which can also be found on Crane Site. * There is a black Noob head peeking from the sewer pipe, located near the hospital. * The 'Drink The Rainbow' vending machine from Blizzard 1.0 can be found behind the stairs in the garage. It is possibly in reference to a meme with a similar wording. =Post-4.11.0 Blizzard= Many of the easter eggs in the latest version are the same, however some have been added or removed. * sMarbucks, exactly the same as in the original. ** Also still has the cake and the grenades in the pan. * On the ceiling behind the counter in the blue store is a hidden sign which says 'MrBlauwk's Pawn Shop', which is referencing an inside joke. ** This easter egg is also present in older versions of Jungle, as well as Elevation (Test Place). * The lemonade stand is still present. * Computers and monitors around the map have various references, including Goldeneye, a blue screen of death, and references to other maps in the game. * Various soda machines with references on them. * Pineapple painting inside the hospital (again, referencing an inside joke). * There is a bedroom for the original creator of the map (WolfDawgz). * A noob statue is present inside a microwave. * There is graffiti behind Garage which references StyLiS. * A basketball can be found in the map, which is unanchored (can be interacted with). * The car next to WolfDawgz's bedroom is a reference to his old car in real life. Trivia * The map is a remake, although this time only WolfDawgz worked on it. In both the original version and the 4.3.0 version, this map was based on Northern Siberia and/or Russia, located in Northern Europe. * When firing at the ground, the particles given off as a result of the bullet impact are white. * The original Blizzard map was the submission in the community map challenge from Reddit. Its article can be found in the tab at the top of this page. * Snow particles can be seen falling in the map. ** This is similar to the winter version of Ruins. Category:Maps